


Dreams of Iron

by Kymera219



Series: Songs of Iduna [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crash Landing, Daddy Thor, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Lullabies, M/M, Mama Loki, Nightmares, Protective Loki (Marvel), Thorki - Freeform, Tony Stark gives weird nicknames to everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Sequel to "Touch the Thunder". Iduna has strange dreams of a metal man crashing near their home. One day the dreams come true, and Thor and Loki run into someone that should be dead
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Songs of Iduna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727593
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	Dreams of Iron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts), [TheAngryKimchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/gifts).



The dream always started the same for Iðuna. She's playing in the field by their house, while her parents look on. Mama has a book in his lap, trying to conjure up some new form of magic. She'll run up to him with a flower she's found, and he'll look up and smile, a hint of mischief in his green eyes as he uses a spell to make the petals float. Papa just shakes his head at them while cleaning  _Stormbreaker_. 

The day is happy, until the ball of fire falls from the sky. It leaves a deep crater in the ground, and inside of it is a man made of metal...and with this man comes the darkness...

*******************

Loki was nestled in his husband's arms, snoring softly, when he heard the screams.

Quickly, he jumped up and ran towards their daughter's room. He opened the door to find Iðuna sitting up in bed, her little blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Loki went over and gathered the little girl into his arms, stroking her hair as she sniffled against his shoulder.

"Did you have another bad dream, my darling?"

He felt her nod against him, " It was the metal man again, mama, he always comes with the fire and darkness."

Loki sighed, he had no idea why his daughter kept having this same nightmare, and he felt helpless on how to make it stop.

"You know you're father and I would never let anything happen to you, don't you?"

"I know," she sighed as she looked up at him," Mama, can you sing to me?"

"Of course I can," he made sure she was comfortable in his embrace, then he began to sing her favorite lullaby.

_ Where the north wind,meets the sea _

_ There's a river, full of memory _

_ Sleep, my darling, safe and sound _

_ For in this river, all is found _

_ In her waters, deep and true _

_ Lay the answers,and a path for you _

_ Dive down deep into her sound _

_ But not too far, or you'll be drowned _

_ Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear _

_ And in her song, all magic flows _

_ But can you brave what you most fear? _

_ Can you face,what the river knows? _

_ Where the north wind meets the sea _

_ There's a mother,full of memory _

_ Come, my darling, homeward bound _

_ When all is lost, then all is found _

When he finished, he looked down to see Iðuna was fast asleep. He settled her back onto the bed, pulled the covers up, and gently kissed her on the forehead, before leaving the room.

*******************

When he got back to the master bedroom, Thor was sitting up, waiting for him. Loki eagerly climbed into his arms, nuzzling into his neck. 

"I take it our daughter is suffering from nightmares again?"

"Mmhm," Loki nodded, " always the same one, too. I'm worried about her, Thor."

"You don't think she could have some kind of seer ability from your people, do you?"

"There's a lot about being Jötunn I don't know," Loki sighed," It figures I'd curse our girl with an unknown ability."

"Enough of that," Thor grabbed Loki's chin and turned his face towards him, " you are the best mother that child could ask for, my love. Noone will cherish and protect our daughter like you do, even I am a shadow in comparison."

Loki gently pressed his lips to Thor's before snuggling further into his arms, "Let's hope you're right, beloved."

*********************

A couple months later, Iðuna was outside playing, when the sky above her began to grow dark. She looked up and her eyes widened as the ball of fire from her nightmares was hurdling towards her. The girl screamed loudly, small snaps of lightening flying out of her fingertips. 

Before Iðuna could blink, her mother had teleported next to her and grabbed her out of the way, while her father threw his axe at the object, knocking it's trajectory sideways. 

Loki came running up to Thor, with Iduna in his arms.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, I got there just in time," he told him," what in the nine realms was that?!"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

****************

They walked up to the smoldering crater, approaching the object in the center cautiously.

"Mama," Iðuna pointed, "It's the metal man!"

Loki looked up at his husband, alarmed.

"It looks like those weren't just nightmares after all."

Thor tried to hide his fear as he stroked his daughter's hair, "Iðuna, my love, did you get anything else about the metal man in your visions?"

"Not really," the girl told him," just that he comes in fire and darkness....I always wake up after."

Thor plants a kiss on her head as Loki hugged her tighter, then approached the 'metal man'. As he got closer, he saw that it wasn't actually a man, just a suit covering one.

An very familiar suit.

Quickly, he bent down and ripped off the faceplate. What he saw shocked him to his core.

"Anthony?!"

********************

Thor brought Stark into the house and laid him on the bed in Iðuna's room, figuring their daughter would be bunking with them for awhile anyway.

"I thought you said he was dead?"

"He was," Thor said numbly," I left Earth right after his funeral."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to wait until he wakes up to ask questions."

Loki used his magic to clean Tony up and heal his wounds. Thor set the armor they removed from him in a corner before they left the room. Now, it was just a waiting game.

*****************

That night, while her parents were asleep, Iðuna snuck out of the bed and went to look at the mysterious man that had landed on their doorstep. 

She crawled up onto the bed, and stared at the figure from her dreams. Now that he was out of the metal suit that her papa called Iron, he didn't look so scary. 

Suddenly, the man gasped and sat up, knocking Iðuna off-balance. She squeaked and sparks of lightening shot out of her fingers, zapping the wall above his head.

"Woah, Woah! Easy there, Sparky!" He said as he put his hands up.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly, "papa said it might take a couple centuries for me to control that."

"Your 'papa' doesn't happen to be a six foot thunder God, does he?"

"He does indeed," Thor said as he entered the room, " welcome back, Anthony."

"It's good to see you, point break! Where are we exactly?"

"You're in our house!" The girl chirped," Mama, Papa, and I found you!"

"I see," Tony said as he looked at Thor, " so there's a Mrs. Thunder running around, then?"

"That's a horrid title....but true nonetheless,"Loki said,as he stepped into the doorway. 

Tony immediately got defensive, but Iðuna just gave a happy cry of "Mama!", and climbed up into Loki's arms. 

"What....the....."

"Tis a long story, Anthony," Thor said.

"Well then," Tony said as he sat up further, " start talking."

******************

"So let me get this straight, you two are married...with a kid," he pointed at Loki,"that he had."

"That would be the basics of the story, yes."

"But...you're brothers?"

"Adopted," Thor and Loki said at the same time.

"He's a guy!"

"Not exactly," Loki grinned while braiding Iduna's hair.

"You see, Loki is a Jötunn," Thor explained," and their race possess both aspects of sex."

"It's like I woke up in the damn Twilight Zone," Tony muttered. 

"What's a Twilight Zone?" Iðuna asked.

"It's one of those picture shows they play in Midgard."

"Oh," she said with wonder," like when mama brings his books to life!"

"Just like that, my darling" Loki said as kissed the crown of her hair.

Tony was amazed at how  gentle  Loki was with the girl. This man was a far cry from the God that had tried to take over New York several years ago.

"So," he gestured towards the child, " Does Sparky here have a name?"

Loki rolled his eyes at the nickname, while his daughter just giggled and climbed down from her mother's lap and up into Tony's. 

"I'm Iðuna !"

Tony smiled at her, she reminded him a lot of his own daughter, Morgan. "How old are you, Iðuna ?"

"I'll be six two moons from now," she said before her little face got serious, " I dreamed about you."

Tony looked confused before Thor spoke out, "she's been having nightmares for the last several months of your crash landing,before it happened. Loki and I suspect she has an untapped ability as a seer."

Tony gave Iðuna a sneaky grin, "guess you've got a lot of surprises in that tiny package, huh Sparky?"

She shook her head at the silly man that had once haunted her sleep. Turns out, he wasn't bad at all, just a little lost and sad...like her Mama was before Papa came back.

"Are you going to stay with us?"

"I can't, kiddo," Tony said," I've got my own family to get back to, if I can figure out how."

"That won't be easy, Anthony," Thor told him," everyone on Earth thinks you're dead."

"How are you alive anyway?" Loki asked.

"Good question, wish I knew". Tony had vague memories of Pepper telling him he could rest after snapping Thanos into oblivion, but that was it. He had no idea how he was alive nor how he got to whatever planet they were on.

"Well, no matter," Thor stated,"You're here now. I can contact the Guardians to come give you a lift to Earth, but it'll be a few months before they're back in this system".

"That's fine, not like I don't have time," Tony sighed," but where should I sleep until then? Surely, Sparky here doesn't want to give up her bedroom that long."

"I don't mind!"

"I'm sure you don't love," Loki chuckled," but Thor can manage to build another room, after all we're going to need the extra space in a few months, anyway."

That last sentence got Thor's attention, and he immediately went over to Loki's side and placed a hand on his abdomen. "Are you saying you're..."

"Mmhm, about 6 weeks along according to the healers. I was planning on telling you the morning our friend here crash landed."

"By the Norns, this is wonderful!" Thor brought his husband into a fierce embrace, crashing their lips together.

"Yeah,I am definitely not going to get used to seeing that anytime soon," Tony shuddered.

Iðuna laughed before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay, that's just how Mama and Papa say I love you."

Tony smiled and patted her on the head,before she ran over to snuggle her parents.

When it comes to love, he observed, those three had it in spades.

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby Loki sings is "All is Found" from the Frozen 2 soundtrack


End file.
